There are numerous types of ATMs. One type of ATM is a cash withdrawal only ATM. In a typical cash withdrawal only ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to withdraw cash in a publicly-accessible, unattended environment. The ATM customer initially inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters a personal identification number (PIN), and then enters the amount of cash to be withdrawn. After cash is dispensed, an ATM transaction receipt is printed and dispensed to the ATM customer.
Another type of ATM is a check depositing ATM. In a typical check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to withdraw cash and is also allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly-accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check through a check slot of a check acceptor. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer. After the check is deposited, an ATM transaction receipt is printed and dispensed to the ATM customer.
Some known ATMs allow ATM customers to buy postage stamp labels. In these known ATMs, dollar-bill size sheets of pre-printed postage stamp labels similar to sheets of pre-printed postage stamp labels sold by the United States Postal Service are loaded and stored in a cash cassette of the ATM. These sheets of pre-printed postage stamp labels are sometimes known as advanced purchased postage stamp labels in that they are designed to be purchased at a point of sale and then taken away from the point of sale to another location for later use. A drawback in these known ATMs is that the sheets of pre-printed postage stamp labels reduce the cash storage capacity of an ATM since the sheets occupy the storage space of a cash cassette. Since the cash storage capacity of an ATM is reduced, both cash replenishment frequency and cost for armored car companies are increased. It would be desirable to provide an ATM with capability to dispense postage stamp labels to ATM customers without having to reduce cash storage capacity of the ATM.